Hiayaka
by serenity000
Summary: A genin team with its own drama and intrigues. Hopefully they make it where ever they are going. This my first story. I had an idea ran with it and it feels halfway decent.


"Well this brings back memories," thinking walking down the hall. The wood panels and doors looked the same as they always had. The lights overhead flickered as they always had. Empty aside from nostalgia and footsteps.

Step.

Step.

Step.

"I wonder if they'll turn out alright?"

Step.

Step.

Step.

"If they don't maybe I should do what sensei would do."

Step.

Step.

Step.

"Oh, that light is out. Where was I? Oh right. Just hit it till it works, right sensei?"

Step.

Step.

Step.

"Oh man, I hope they're not useless. Kakashi can't always be right"

Step.

Step.

Step.

"hmm? Oh shit it's Gai." as his pulse quicken, "has he noticed me yet? . . .shit." Maito Gai turns and looks grin already spreading on his face.

"Hello fellow soon-to-be-sensei. Are also here to pick-up your group of pupils, Hisoka?" Gai says deeply with a smile, teeth shiny and white.

"ah? Yeah Gai. Why else would I be here? In the Academy. On the day of team assignments. Outside the room, where those assignments are occurring," His mouth settles into a thin line as feelings of dread settle in. Hisoka's body tensing, ready get halfway across the village if Gai even thinks of challenging him. Gai was Kakashi's problem.

"Hmm? You are right I cannot think of another reason! Are you excited to begin training a team? I know I am. I cannot wait to stoke their flames of youth into roaring infernos until they are splendid ninja such you and I!" Continuing grin growing wider and voice growing louder with each uttered word. His eyes twinkling with an exuberance of an unknowable number of stars.

"Um, I suppo-"

Before he is able to finish the sentence the door slams open. An irate figure stands at the threshold. Anger rolling off in waves. Breathes shake her body. Sharp flaming eyes flanked by crow's feet glare at Gai. Gai's former face of joy has morphed into a mask of shock and fear.

"Gai! I told you an hour ago! Do! Not! Disrupt! My! Classroom!" Fire seems to be spit with each syllable. Gai's body flinches each time.

"Mori-sensei! I can-"

"Silence!" Interrupting his act prostration. "You will wait here in silence until I have finished with the students. You not utter one iota of sound until I have left." Her fire continues to burn Gai to his very core. Her authority could make even the Hokage bow. "Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, Mori-sensei." Gai stats in complete obedience. Mori-sensei glances to Hisoka. Her glare sends a clear message and a nod is sent in confirmation. She turns back to her classroom, door slamming behind her. Hisoka and Gai share a glance. No words are needed.

Hisoka settles against the wall, preparing for the wait. Hoping Gai has learned his lesson. Minutes pass. Gai's demeanor recovers like the tide. Nothing can stop his exuberance. His excitement is visible. "Gai knows no limit," Hisoka thinks amusedly. "He might explode from all that excitement. Eh. I hope he doesn't. I'd probably have to clean it. I wonder if Gai makes everyone feel like a Nara."

Gai stiffens. The door slides open. Y-sensei walks out closing the door behind her. She strides confidently by Gai and Hisoka, not even a glance spared. Gai and Hisoka stare at her retreating figure.

Step.

Step.

Step.

Step.

Step.

Step.

Step.

A glance is shared.

"Yosh!"

There is a blur. Gai kicks the door shattering to pieces and runs to the front of the class. "The Youthful Team 3 follow me! Maito Gai!" Gai exclaims to the shocked students as wood is falling to the floor. With flash of his smile and a burst of speed Gai leaps through a window, glass shards twinkling like his teeth in his wake. Recovering from their shock, the genin of Team 3 scramble after their hyper excitable sensei. Hisoka walks in sedately looking at the now open window. A huff. He turns his head towards the wide-eyed students, a half amused look dances on his face.

"Team 6 is with me. I'll on the roof," he states. A flicker, he is gone. One jumps and runs out the door, another walks quickly after, the last, irritation visible, stomps in the same direction.

* * *

"It's a nice day out today." Hisoka gazes up at the drifting clouds, easy smile on his lips, as he waits on a bench for his potential students. The brown haired civilian-born boy reaches the head of the stairs. Hands on knees, he catches his breath. "I wonder what I should get for lunch?" Hisoka wonders as he watches the brunette sit on the bench across from him. His hazel eyes gleaming with excitement as he gazes at his new sensei, foot bouncing with energy. "Maybe sushi?" The Yamanaka boy reaches the roof far less dramatically. He gives a short bow to his new sensei, blonde hair shaking with the movement. He joins his excited teammate on the bench, doing a notably better job hiding his excitement. "Sushi in the park would be really nice today." The final teammate marches to the summit. She looks at her teammates and sensei with mild irritation in her onyx eyes. With a huff, she joins her male teammates on the bench, arms crossed, across from her new sensei. "I need to finish this quickly."

A silence ensues. The students unsure as to what to do. The sensei waiting for some unknown signal. The silence continues. The brunette's excitement becomes more visible as he bites his lip. The Girl's irritation grows as she looks at the sensei 's relaxed brown eyes, brow furrows. The Silence continues. The Yamanaka begins to feel uncomfortable, eyes shifting between the three. A crow caws. The silence is stifling.

"Let's begin." Hisoka breaks the silence, the genin visibly relax. "How about we introduce ourselves?"

"What do you mean, sensei?" the brunette asks.

"Hmm, you know. Names, likes, dislikes etcetera." Hisoka looks up at the sky for a moment. Returning to them, "How about I go first? My name is Hattori Hisoka. I like good weather. I dislike bad weather. My hobbies include enjoying pleasant days outside and reading. And my dream for the future is to enjoy some lunch outside today."

"That's not much of a dream," the girl sasses.

"I enjoy the simple things in life," Hisoka replies with amusement. Pointing to the brunette, "since you look ready to burst, how you go next?"

"Huh? Oh! Yes! My name is Konohamari Akio," A large smile accompanies his words" I like sparring," a scowl mars his face," and dislike math." The smile returns twofold, "my hobbies include training and... um that's it really. Um my dream is to be the very best, like no one ever was." He finishes standing fist raised.

Hisoka still pointing at Akio, "well that is something. You're next," hand moving to the Yamanaka.

He gives a small bow. "Thank you, sensei. My name is Yamanaka Yasushi. My likes include my clan and books. I dislike rude people. My hobbies include gardening and reading. My dream for the future is to someday make my clan proud." He finishes with another bow.

"Huh. Next?" Hisoka moves his hand to final genin.

"Ugh. My name is Kamiko. I don't like much. I dislike most people. I train. I want to get stronger and survive." She finishes with a glare directed at Hisoka.

"Very good." Hisoka lowers his hand. "Before we finish for the day I suppose I should tell you that there is one more step before you become official shinobi of the leaf." Each word more deliberate than the last.

"I thought we were already ninja?" Akio asks as surprise spreads thorough the children.

"Well the final Academy exam determined you individually have the skills necessary to be shinobi." He looks between the three. "However, it is up to the jonin senseis to determine if a team is able to be a genin squad." Hisoka finishes with a slight smirk.

"So you determine whether I can continue or not?" Kamiko says while glaring.

"Mmm. More or less." Hisoka stands. "See tomorrow, oh-nine-hundred, training ground 6." He disappears with a flicker.

"Crap," looks of panic, worry, and anger remain.

* * *

AN: That went better than I thought. I have no real idea If I'll continue this. Do tell if you notice in blatant errors (grammar, spelling, cannon stuff, etc) and say where since there are no line numbers. I'll try and fix'em. If you have issue with some stylistic choice or something give a thoughtful reasoning, 'cause otherwise I'll pass it over.


End file.
